Entscheidungen
by thesplitterheart
Summary: Die Schwarze Organisation ist besiegt, Shiho und Schinichi wieder erwachsen, doch Gin ist auf der Flucht und hat noch eine Rechnung mit Shiho zu begleichen und Ran wird Mittel zum Zweck.


Wir treffen sie jeden Tag, bewusst und unbewusst, ja sogar bei jedem Atemzug den wir tun; Entscheidungen. Von manchen kann man sagen sie sind Richtig von manchen sie sind Falsch; Gut oder Böse. Aber so leicht ist es nicht immer, denn es gibt Grauzonen. Eine Entscheidung, die für den einen Richtig und Gut ist, kann für jemand anderen schlecht und böse sein. Mit manchen Entscheidungen entscheiden wir auch über das Leben eines anderen, selten, doch trotzdem zu oft. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, bei der es um Leben und Tod geht.

Es gibt zwei Typen Mensch. Der eine lebt wie in einer großen Watte Wolke, die einen vor allem bösen abschirmt; bei Kinder ist das oft so. Der zweite Typ hat irgendwann verlernt zu lieben und die Erinnerung an das Gefühl Beschützt und geliebt zu werden vergessen; oder es niemals kennengelernt.

Doch beide Typen haben ein großes Problem. Der erste Typ stellt sein eigenes Leben über das von

jedem andern oder ist fest davon überzeugt nicht zu sterben und sich in einen bereits verlorenen Kampf stürzt, der keine Gefangenen macht, während der zweite Typ sich des Wertes eines Menschenlebens gar nicht bewusst ist und rücksichtslos und selbstbewusst durch die Welt schreitet, keine Angst vor dem Tod hat und ihn, sollte er eintreten sogar willkommen heißen würde.

Solche Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod zu treffen erfordert entweder eine Menge Mut oder eine Große Todessehnsucht.

Der Brief war am Morgen eingesteckt worden, er war nicht mit der Post gekommen, sondern war persönlich abgeliefert worden, dass konnte man leicht aus dem Fakt schließen, dass weder Anschrift noch Absenderadresse draufstanden.

Shinichi war gerade dabei gewesen, gemeinsam mit Shiho zu Frühstücken als es klopfte. Shinichi ging in der Erwartung auf Ran an die Tür, doch fand er nur diesen unbeschrifteten Brief.

„Von wem ist der?"fragte Shiho, als der Detektiv wieder die Küche betrat. Der angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es steht weder ein Absender, noch eine Anschrift drauf."„Vielleicht einer deiner Groupies?"„Haha. Sehr witzig."„Ich vergaß. Du läufst ja lieber Ran hinterher, als endlich über deinen Schatten zu Springen und Ran zu sagen, was du für sie empfindest!"„Sei du erst einmal verliebt. Sol leicht ist das gar nicht."

„Wenn du meinst."Shiho zog einen Dolch unter ihrem Rock hervor und reichte ihn mit dem Griff an Shinichi.

„Dann kümmern wir uns lieber um ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung einfacher ist. Öffne den Brief!"„Geht klar, du weißt aber, dass du den nicht mit in die Schule nehmen darfst?"Shinichi benutzte den Dolch als Brieföffner, während er sich im Stillen fragte wie Shiho den Dolch unter ihrem Rock hatte verstecken können, schob den Gedanken dann aber beiseite und entnahm den Brief. Er erbleichte. Alarmiert trat Shiho hinter ihn.

In dem Brief stand, von einem Computer geschrieben:

An Shinichi Kudo und Sherry,

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr noch lebt, da das allerdings der Fall ist habe ich mir deine kleine Freundin, die Tochter von diesem Schwachkopf von Detektiv einen Besuch abgestattet. Wenn du sie in einem Stück wiederhaben willst, schlage ich dir einen Tausch vor: Ran gegen Sherry. Seit um 22 Uhr am Hafen. Wenn ihr das FBI mitbringt wird sie eines qualvollen Todes sterben, also denkt zweimal nach bevor ihr euren nächsten Schritt plant.

Gin

Für einen kurzen Moment schweigen beide, dann schleudert Shinichi den Brief von sich weg und flucht, dann rennt er aufgebracht auf und ab und fährt sich durchs Haar.

Shiho lässt ihn einen Moment gewähren, bevor sie ihn am Arm packt und ihn Zurechtrückt:

„Beruhig dich! Wenn du jetzt unüberlegt handelst, können wir uns gleich das Hirn wegblasen. Du musst jetzt Logisch denken und den Emotionalen Teil außen vor lassen, wenn du Ran lebend wiederhaben willst. Eine Sache kannst du mir nämlich glauben, wenn Gin sagt ihr Tod wird qualvoll untertreibt er."„Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben, wenn Gin Ran hat? Es ist nun einmal nicht jeder so emotionslos wie du!"„Ich lasse mich wenigstens nicht von meinen Gefühlen leiten und begehe keinen Fehler. Gin will, dass du in Panik gerätst. Es ist seine Art die Menschen zu brechen. Es ist viel intelligenter einen Menschen Physisch zu brechen als es Körperlich zu versuchen. Wenn du ihn gewähren lässt ist ihr Tod nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Also komm runter und hör dir meinen Vorschlag an!"Shinichi atmet tief durch und setzt sich dann neben das Ex-Organisationsmitglied und fragt:„Also wie lautet dein Genialer Plan?"„Kannst du Motorrad fahren?"Shinichi nickt verwirrt

„Gut, dann ist ganz klar was wir machen. Heute Abend fahren wir mit meinen Motorrad zum Hafen. Wir tauschen mich gegen Ran aus, so überlebt ihr beide. Ihr Fahrt so schnell wie möglich weg. Schaut nicht zurück. Am besten fahrt ihr zu Rye."„Rye?"„Ach ja, ganz vergessen. Ich meine Schuichi Akai. Wenn nichts dazwischenkommt, ist er heute Abend im Riverday."„Warte, da komme ich nicht ganz mit. Warum sollte Akai da sein?"„Weil er es jeden zweiten Freitag im Monat da ist. Dann ist nämlich La Floer da. Dämlicher Name, aber sie kann Fantastisch Singen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht das Akai so etwas mag. Woher weißt du wo er sein wird?"Shiho seufzte

„Ich habe sie ihm damals vorgestellt. Könnten wir jetzt bitte zum Aktuellen Thema zurückkommen? Danke!"

„Gin wird dich umbringen, wenn ich dich da zurücklasse! Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan!"„Es gibt keinen andern Plan. Entweder ich, oder Ran. Sie hat es verdient zu leben!"

„Aber, aber, aber."Shinichi suchte verzweifelt nach einem anderen Weg. Er wollte nicht das Shiho wegen Ran sterben muss, er wollte Ran aber noch viel mehr Ran retten um ihr endlich sagen zu können, das er sie liebe.

Es war entmutigend.

Shinichi startete einen letzten Versuch

„Wir könnten das FBI einschalten! Du sagst doch, dass wir bei Schuichi sicher sind, warum bitten wir ihn dann nicht um Hilfe?"„Er ist zwar ein guter Agent und Schütze, aber er hasst Gin. Wir würden Gefahrlaufen, dass er Gin erschießt und Ran dabei draufgeht. Willst du das etwa?"„Nein!"

Shiho schnappte sich ihre Tasche und erklärte:„Ich gehe mir jetzt ein paar neue Klamotten und Waffen kaufen. Ich hole dich heute Abend ab."

Um 21 Uhr holte Shiho Shinichi mit ihrem Motorrad ab. Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit neu eingekleidet- schwarze Schnürstiefel, Jeans, Tanktop, und langer schwarzer Mantel- und sich bewaffnet- zwei Desert Eagels, zwei vergiftete Dolche, ein Taschenmesser, und eine Shotgun.

Shinichi hatte sich ebenfalls dunkel Angezogen und stieg jetzt zu ihr auf das Motorrad und setzte sich den Helm auf.

Eine knappe Stunde später kamen sie am Hafen an, konnten aber weder Gin noch Wodka entdecken.

Shihos Handy klingelte

„Hallo, kleine Sherry!"

„Wo seid ihr?"„Kein Hallo? Hast du mich etwa gar nicht vermisst? Keine Sorge, das werden wir schnell ändern!"

„Wo seid ihr!"„So ernst heute? Na gut. Am Kai steht die Silier. Der Schlüssel steckt. Wir sind etwa 3 Meilen Nördlich in internationalem Gewässer. Beeilt euch besser, wenn ich mich anfange zu langweilen, beschäftige ich mich mit eurer kleinen Freundin, das wollt ihr doch nicht oder?"Sherry legte wütend auf

„Wir müssen aufs Meer. Gin hat uns ein Boot dagelassen."die beiden rannten zum Kai und sprangen, in die Silier. Silier war ein kleines Motorboot.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde fahrt, die Sherry genutzt hatte um sich nach sprengfallen umzusehen, entdeckten die beiden die Jacht von Gin und Wodka.

Sherry griff mit der linken an ihre Shotgun.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und hielten neben der Jilvier.

Die beiden kletterten zu Gin und Wodka. Gin hielt seine Waffe an Rans Kopf, diese Schluchzte leise, hörte aber auf und sah hoffungsvoll auf, als sie Shinichi entdeckte.

Gin lachte kalt

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich wollte schon Wodka das okay geben, sich mit der kleinen ein wenig zu vergnügen, aber jetzt seid ihr ja da. Schade!"

Sherry und Shinichi schwiegen. Für die beiden gab es nichts zu sagen.

„So schweigsam heute?"„Es gibt nichts zu sagen, das weißt du genau Gin. Ich bin hier. Lasst Ran frei!"„Wirklich!?! Du hältst mich für so dämlich? Wenn wir sie euch geben seid ihr weg und dass wollen wir ja nicht! Wir deine Waffen ins Meer!"Sherry seufzte und warf dann die Dolche, die Shotgun und die Pistolen ins Meer.

„Wodka, durchsuch sie!"befahl Gin und Wodka trat auf Sherry zu die die Beine weiter auseinander stellte und die Arme hob.

Nachdem Wodka sie abgetastet hatte und sein okay gab, dass sie unbewaffnet war trat er wieder neben Gin.

„Ich bin keine Gefahr mehr jetzt lasst die beiden gehen!"„DU bist auch ohne Waffen eine Gefahr! Aber ich halte mich an den Deal, ich kann die beiden auch wann anders Töten!"Gin schubste Ran in Shinichis Arme und zielte auf Sherry

„Verschwindet!"Shinichi warf einen besorgten blick zu Sherry, die diesen erwiderte und ihn aufmunternd zu lächelte.

Shinich half Ran zurück in die Silier und fuhr los.

Nachdem die Silier außer Hörweite war, trat Gin einen Schritt auf Sherry zu und schlug sie mit dem kolben seiner Waffe. Sherry hörte ein leises knacken, blieb aber stehen und wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen

„Weißt du Sherry, ich war wirklich enttäuscht von dir, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du abgehauen bist. Ich bin bis heute nicht dahinter gekommen, wie du entkommen konntest. Erleuchte uns!"„Hat Vermont es dir nicht gepetzt? Frag sie, wenn du es wissen willst!"„Ich frage aber dich!"Sherry schwieg und Gin rammte ihr seine Faust in den Bauch. Sherry taumelte eine Schritt zurück und verkrampfte sich. Gin stieß sie von sich zückte seine Waffe und schoss dreimal. Die erste Kugel traf ihren Oberschenkel, die zweite ihren Unterleib, die dritte ihre linke Schulter. Sherry taumelte zurück und hielt sich an der Reling fest um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Als sie grinste waren ihre Zähne blutgefärbt.

„Du lässt nach! Jetzt bin ich dran."

Sherry machte zwei schnelle Schritte nach vorne rammte Wodka das Taschenmesser ins Herz- welches er bei ihrer Durchsuchung nicht gefunden hatte- entwand ihm seine Waffe und Schoss zweimal auf Gin erwiderte das Feuer. Sherry nutzte Wodkas Leiche als Feuerschutz und leerte dann ihr Magazin, stieß dann Wodka in Richtung Gin. Dieser wich aus und leerte dann sein Magazin. Zwei Kugeln verfehlten ihr Ziel, die dritte streifte ihren Kopf, die vierte traf in Herz nähe. Sherry ging über Bord.

Währenddessen hatte sich die Silier entfernt und steuerte zurück ans Festland.

Shinichi befreite Ran von ihren Fesseln und nahm sie in den Arm, dann legte er ihr seine Jacke um

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"Ran nickte, dann lösten sich die beiden von einander

„Wer waren diese beiden Männer und warum haben sie Shiho, Sherry genannt?"„Ich hatte dir doch von dem Fall erzählt, bei dem ich Shiho kennengelernt habe? Sie hat mit diesen beiden Männern zusammengearbeitet, als Gin Shihos Schwester erschoss ist sie ausgestiegen. Sie jagen sie seitdem und wollen sie töten!"während Shinichi dies gesagt hatte, hatte er die Nummer von Jodie gewählt

„Wen rufst du an?"„Jodie. Sie arbeitet für das FBI. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe!"„Hello, Cool Guy! How are you?"„Hallo Jodie! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe! Heute Morgen haben Gin und Wodka Ran entführt, sie wollten sie gegen Shiho eintauschen. Wir sind den Deal eingegangen, aber jetzt haben sie Shiho!"„What! Why dont you call me earlier? Where are you?"

„Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zurück in den Hafen?"„Wir sind auf dem Weg. Bleibt wo ihr seid!"

Damit legte Jodie auf und Shinichi steckte sein Handy weg.

„Ran. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich weiß, dass ist jetzt der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber ich will es dir schon so lange sagen, habe mich aber nie getraut, ich… ich… ich liebe dich Ran!"Ran schaute ihn erst erstaunt an dann lächelt sie glücklich und küsste ihn. Erstaunt erwiderte Shinichi den Kuss. Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten sagte Ran:

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Am Hafen wurden sie schon von Jodie, James und Shu erwartet. Sie stiegen ins Boot und James befahlt Shinichi sie zu dem Platzt des Treffens zu Fahren. Während dieser Fahrt herrschte eine fast unheilvolle Atmosphäre, als auch böse Vorahnungen. Als die 5 endlich an der Stelle ankamen, an der die Jilvier vorher gestanden hatte, dafür Tummelten sich jetzt die Fische und das Meer war dunkel gefärbt.

Keiner der 5 schaffte es und sie standen Schweigend da bis Shu auf Russisch fluchte, sein Gewehr auf die Holzbohlen schleuderte den Motor anließ und zurück nach Tokio fuhr.

ENDE???

PS: Mir gehört nichts und niemand ich leih mir die Charakter nur aus und spiele mit ihnen herum.


End file.
